Sasuke-kun No Revenge
by Haekal Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke yang banyak berubah setelah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dimasa lulu, berniat membalas dendam kepada seseorang yang telah membuat dirinya harus menderita sebegitu pahitnya. Tapi ketika dendam berubah menjadi cinta.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke yang banyak berubah setelah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dimasa lulu, berniat membalas dendam kepada seseorang yang telah membuat dirinya harus menderita sebegitu pahitnya. Tapi ketika dendam berubah menjadi cinta.

* * *

**.**

**Sasuke-kun No Revenge**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto**

**U. Sasuke and H. Sakura**

**.**

_Story by Haekal Uchiha_

**_._**

* * *

**Bagian 1 : Aku Sudah Kembali !**

* * *

.

.

.

Ada sebuah pepatah yang kemudian menjadi moto hidupku, "Barang siapa yang mau bersungguh-sungguh maka tiada hal yang tidak mungkin baginya".

"…"

"…"

Di ruangan yang cukup besar dan terdapat banyak buku terlihat seorang pria berdiri di depan sebuah cermin yang cukup besar hingga mampu memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya terkecuali bagian wajahnya yang terhalangi oleh beberapa sinar sang mentari yang menerobos masuk melalui ventilasi-ventilasi udara di ruangan itu.

"_Benarkah tidak apa-apa seperti ini ? Tapi selama ini aku sudah menunggu-nunggu untuk hari ini…_" sambil melangkah pergi dari ruangan perpustakan.

"_Semua ini untuk melawan seseorang itu, untuk mewujudkan… balas dendam ku !_" gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

Cuaca yang cerah, bunga-bunga taman sekolah yang baru bermekaran dan para siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lang menujua sekolah mereka dengan senyum penuh semangat yang terpantul diwajah mereka pagi itu. Dari banyaknya sekolah di kota itu ada satu sekolah yang selalu menjadi sekolah terfavorit dari semua sekolah yang ada, itu adalah Konoha High School yang hanya dihuni oleh siswa-siswi yang cerdas dan berprestasi.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang perpustakan di Konoha High School.

"Sasuke, pintu perpustakaan ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu" ucap siswa yang bertugas menjaga ruang perpustakaan, seorang pria berambut putih dan menggunakan sebuah kacamata.

"Terima kasih, Kabuto" balasa Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi.

.

.

"_Murid pindahan benar-benar jarang di sekolah ini, aku sudah diundang oleh 5 atau 50 orang untuk ikut ke klubnya hari ini_" gumam Sasuke dalam hati seraya ingin melihat-lihat sekolah ini sebentar".

.

"HEY, TERIMA INI !" teriak seorang perempuan yang sedang bermain tenis bersama perempuan lainnya. Sasuke yang sedang berada di dekat dengan lapangan tenis sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya ke para perempuan-perempuan yang sangat asik dengan permainan tenisnya sambil sedikit tersenyum mesum, hinga ia dikejutkan oleh bentakan seorang perempuan yang sepertinya berjalan mendekatinya.

.

"KAU YANG DISANA !" teriaknya sambil melangkah menuju ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat ! tadi kau tersenyum dengan ekpresi mesum" seraya terus melangkah semakin dekat ke arah Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan aura yang membunuh.

"_Sial, aku akan mati, besok aku pasti akan disebut MURID PINDAHAN BUSUK_" Sasuke membatin dalam hati dengan ekpresi wajah yang sudah mulai memucat.

"Serahkan handphone mu pada ku !" mendengar itu _**onyx**_ membulat seketika, ia pun menoleh kebelakang ternyata dan benar saja ada seorang siswa pria yang sedang memegang sebuah handphone.

"A..A..Aku ?" jawab pria itu terkaget.

"Ini sebuah kesalahpahaman, aku hanya memeriksa sebuah pesan masuk" bela pria itu lagi sambil sedikit melangkah mundur namun tertahan oleh kawat-kawat pagar lapangan tennis yang ada tepat di belakangnya.

"Benarkah ? Orang normal tidak akan membaca sebuah pesan dengan sebuah senyum mesum seperti itu, kemungkinannya kau mengambil gambar ketiaka kami sedang bermain tenis" ucap seorang perempuan yang semakin mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

"Sudah ku bilang ini hanya kesalahpahaman" pria itu semakin terpojok.

"_Meskipun aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa… tapi ini saatnya untuk kabur_" Sasuke membatin dalam hati sambil ingin melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

"Mungkinkah kau Uchiha Sasuke !" Sasuke sedikit terkejut begitu ada yang memanggil namanya.

"_Kelihatannya aku benar-benar akan mati !_" gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hai, Ya, itu aku…" Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah sekolompok perempuan yang tadi bermain tennis sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Jadi ini ?! Kau murid pindahan minggu kemarinkan ? Mungkinkah kau tertarik dengan klub tennis ? Kami juga punya bagian laki-laki juga" ucap sekelompok perempuan dengan pandangan mata yang telah berbinar-binar tanpa memberi jeda pada Sasuke untuk menjawabnya.

"Apakah kau Uchiha Sasuke ? Salah satu yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dalam ujian masuk ? Aku melihatnya memasukkan 3 goal di kelas olahraga ! Apa Sasuke-kun tidak ingin melakukan beberapa olahraga ?" perempuan-perempuan itu semakin membanyak.

"_Apa yang terjadi ? Mungkinkah…_ " gumam Sasuke dalam hati yang semakin terpojok oleh sekolompok perempuan yang sudah menjadi fans fanatiknya.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum ke arah para perempuan-perempuan yang tiba-tiba menjadi fans fanatiknya.

"Kalian bersikap terlalu baik, aku hanya sedikit berkerja keras tapi kalian sudah mengagumi ku segitunya" dengan nada datar dan sedikit tersenyum ke arah fansnya, dan benar pun para perempuan yang tiba-tiba menjadi fansnya itu semakin terpesona sambil berteriak hysteria.

"Semoga beruntung dengan klub kalian" sedikit tersenyum ia pun menjauh dari para perempuan yang tiba-tiba menjadi fansnya.

"Tidak mungkin… aku sangat bahagia Sasuke-kun tersenyum ke arah kita" perempuan itu mengucapkannya sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan

"Hey, siapa barusan itu ?"

"Kau tidak tau ? Dia Uchiha Sasuke siswa pindahan"

"Dia benar-benar imut dan tampan"

"Yaa, dia juga penerus salah satu perusahaan besar di Konoha"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, aku pikir aku jatuh cinta padanya"

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya terheran-heran dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang kelas yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari posisinya yang sekarang.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi.. ?" pria yang hampir mati ketakutan bingung dengan para perempuan-perempuan yang sedang membicarakan seseorang yang sepertinya orang tersebut orang yang super keren dan tampan.

"_Jadi mereka lupa apa yang mereka lakukan pada pria itu tadi ! Terlihat seperti mereka mengatakan penampilan datang duluan.. BENAR ! …._" Sasuke membatin dalam hati.

.

.

"Lihat-lihat bukankah dia super tampan" sekolompok perempuan dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat kerah Sasuke. Sasuke yang teroma dengan kejadian barusan ia semakin mempercepat langakahnya, terlihat Sasuke bukanlah berjalan melainkan sedikit berlari.

**.**

**O.o.o.o.O**

**.**

**O.o.o.o.O**

.

TING NUNNGG !

Tanpa terasa bell sekolah tanda waktu untuk pulang sudah berbunyi. Sasuke yang seharian berada di ruang guru hanya bisa melihat para siswa-siswi yang berhamburan keluar kelas melalui jendela. Yaa Sasuke berisikeras ingin menyelesaikan masalah kepindahan sekolahnya yang tentu saja tidak membutuhkan waktu yang tak sebentar, pada hal hal itu bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu 2 hari ke depan, tapi karena masih teroma dengan kejadian tadi pagi ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah kepindahannya dihari pertama masuk ke Konoha High School.

"Akhirnya…" ucapnya sambil sedikit menguap dan melangkah keluar dari ruang guru.

"_Mungkin rencana ku bisa sukses setelah semua ini !_" ia berjalan dengan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya, di dalam pikirannya hanya ingin mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya yang terlalu lama duduk sedari tadi pagi.

.

.

"_…Masa laluku yang menyakitkan…sejarah gelap, tentang di mana aku harus berlutut_" gumamnya dalam hati sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit jika mengingat masa-masa yang sangat menyakitkan itu, tanpa Sasuke sadari ternyata ia sudah berjalan sampai di depan rumahnya. Tangannya pun terangkat untuk membuka pintu, melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah yang lumayan cukup besar dengan wajah datar.

"Aku pulang" dengan nada malas.

"Sasu-chan selamat datang" Mikoto menyambut Sasuke dengan senyuman yang dapat mencairkan hati.

"Pasti kau cape ? mau ibu buatkan makanan yang manis-manis"

"Tidak ibu, aku sudah tidak suka lagi dengan makanan yang manis-manis dan aku baik-baik saja" dengan nada sidikit malas Sasuke terus melangkah menaiki anak tangga seraya berniat masuk kedalam kamar.

"Ini donat kesukaan Sasu-chan, ibu juga mamasukkan banyak gula kedalam donatnya" Mikoto berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Ibu aku sudah TIDAK SUKA lagi dengan makanan yang manis-manis" Sasuke menjawab ibunya dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata TIDAK SUKA.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Mikoto pun melangkah menjauh dari kamar Sasuke.

.

.

"_….Ibu seharusnya mengerti apa yang terjadi jika gula dan minyak bisa membuatkku menjadi anak kecil seperti dulu lagi, benar !_" gumamnya dalam hati sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah cermin yang cukup besar hingga mampu memperlihatkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya, ia membuka baju… tubuhnya yang kekar pun tidak bisa dihindari oleh pantulan di cermin.

"_Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan mendapatkan perubahan besar_" Sasuke berpose ala olahragawan di depan cermin.

"_Aku harus menjaga tubuh ini agar tetap seperti ini, makanan ringan tidak akan menjadi ancaman bagi ku_" mengangkat satu tangannya hingga membentuk sudut 90° yang otomatis akan semakin memperlihatkan otot-otot tangannya yang kekar.

"Uwwah, sangat menjijikkan…di sini kita punya seseorang yang narsis" dari suaranya Sasuke sudah tau siapa yang baru saja berbicara, Sasuke membalikkan badan dengan memutar bola matanya bosan dan benar saja ia melihat Itachi sedang tidur-tiduran di atas kasurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Itachi-nii" dengan nada sedikit malas menjawab kakaknya.

"Baru saja tiba langsung berpose ala olahragawan di depan cermin, sombong sekali kau" dengan nada sidikit mengejek sambil melihat kearah Sasuke yang seperti sedang malas berdebat dengannya.

"Ini bukan sombong tetapi ke disiplinan" dengan nada datar ia berbicara sambil melihat ke papan memo yang ada di kamarnya.

Disana terlihat sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan dua orang anak kecil yang berbeda gender, foto yang terlihat sangat kaku tanpa ada senyuman pada dua anak kecil itu, yang satu terlihat seorang perempuan yang cantik dan manis dengan rambut yang secerah bunga sakura dan yang satunya lagi adalah dirinya di masa lalu… seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat gemuk. Dan di bawah foto itu ada sedikit memo yang seperti sangat wajib iya lakukan setiap hari : *Setiap pagi dan sore sit-up 100 kali, mengangkat barbell 20 kali, berlari selama 1 jam, tidak makan setelah 9 jam*. Yaa begitulah isi memonya.

"_Aku membuat keputusan kepada diriku yang dulu, yang lemah dan naïf…._" gumamnya dalam hati sambil terus memandangi foto yang tertempel di papan memonya.

"_Itu benar, aku tidak bisa membuat kesalahan yang sama lagi… ini semua salah wanita yang sangat ku benci_" tangannya mengepal sampai membuatnya bergetar.

"Tidak bisa ku percaya, kau menempelkan foto anak kecil di dinding memo mu !". Itachi mengejek Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak ada yang lebih buruk selain menjadi LOLICON dari pada orang narsis" Itachi semakin menjadi-jadi mengejek Sasuke dengan memberi penekanan kata pada kata lolicon.

Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dengan ejekan Itachi hanya menghela nafas malas, kemudian mendorong Itachi keluar dari kamar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Diam dan turun ke bawah sialan !" Sasuke sedikit naik pitam.

**.**

**O.o.o.o.O**

**.**

**O.o.o.o.O**

**.**

**Flashback**

**Terlihat sebuah bingkisan bunga yang sangat indah baru saja di lempar oleh seorang perempuan.**

"…**Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang seperti mu" ucap perempuan itu dengan nada yang sangat tegas.**

"**Jangan katakana itu !" gumam pria itu dalam hati yang tadi memberikan bingkisan bunga kepada perempuan yang juga baru saja membuang bingkisan bunganya.**

"…**.." perempuan itu membuka mulutnya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu.**

"**Jangan katakan itu" gumam pria itu lagi dalam hati.**

"**Jangan katakan itu lagi … !" gumamnnya dalam hati terus menerus.**

.

.

.

"WAHH" Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dengan sedikit terkaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia mimpikan.

"Sial… mimpi itu lagi" Sasuke berbicara sangat pelan hingga tidak ada yang mampu mendengarnya.

"Sasuke-kun sudah bangun yaa"

"Kau tidur begitu nyenyak…sangat lucu"

Sapa sekolompok perempuan yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya saat tertidur di dalam kelas. Sasuke hanya membalas sapa mereka dengan sedikit tersenyum yang otomatis membuat perempuan-perempuan itu terpesona bukan main.

"Jadi kau sudah bangun, Sasuke-kun" sapa seorang perempuan yang terlihat seperti Barbie dengan rambut pirangnya yang ia kuncir satu ke belakang mata _**shapphire **_yang begitu indah dan tubuh rampingnya yang menambahkan kesan bahwa ia memang benar-benar perempuan yang cantik seperti Barbie.

"Yamanaka Ino" balas Sasuke sambil melihat kea rah Ino.

"Panggil aku Ino saja, ini untuk mu" Ino tersenyum ke arah Sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah roti sandwich.

"…terima kasih banyak" Sasuke sedikit terkaget dengan apa yang Ino berikan kepadanya.

_"Sial, aku tidak punya pilihan ! Aku harus menambah 100 kali sit-up sebelum tidur !"_ Sasuke membatin dalam hati sambil sedikit tersenyum ke arah Ino.

"Kau luar biasa Sasuke-kun". Ino menarik kursi dan mengambil posisi duduk didekat Sasuke.

"Peringkat mu bagus tapi kau tidak sombong, kau juga baik kepada semua orang" ucap Ino panjang lebar sambil terus tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalu melebih-lebihkannya Ino, bukankah kau yang paling populer disini" balas sasuke sambil mengigit sedikit roti sandwichnya.

"Aku tidak memujimu" Ino mengucapkan sambil berhenti tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan itu sedikit membuat Sasuke terkaget.

"Karena di sekolah ini ada seseorang yang selevel dengan mu, Sasuke-kun" Ino mengatakannya sambil menatap Sasuke serius.

_"Tidak mungkin.. Seirus ? Ada seseorang seperti ku ?"_ gumam Sasuke dalam hati sambil menatap balas Ino dengan serius kemudian mengisyaratkannya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Benar tapi…orang itu sangat berbeda dengan mu Sasuke-kun" Ino menatap Sasuke ragu-ragu.

.

.

BRAAKK !

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas di buka dengan kasar oleh seorang perempuan.

"Di mana yang namanya Rock Lee ?" dengan nada yang lumayan keras hingga bisa didengar semua orang yang ada di dalam ruang kelas.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun menoleh ke arah seseorang yang baru saja meneriaki nama seseorang dan alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat sekarang, sosok perempuan yang selama ini ia cari-cari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**Yaa, minta pendapat tentang tulisan saya yah ^^**

**Saya pendatang baru di sini, jadi butuh banyak bimbingan dari para senior.**

**Terima Kasih ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary :**

Sasuke yang banyak berubah setelah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dimasa lulu, berniat membalas dendam kepada seseorang yang telah membuat dirinya harus menderita sebegitu pahitnya. Tapi ketika dendam berubah menjadi cinta.

* * *

**.**

**Sasuke-kun No Revenge**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto**

**U. Sasuke and H. Sakura **

**.**

_Story by Haekal Uchiha_

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Lelaki Yang di Juluki "Piggy"!**

* * *

.

.

BRAAKK !

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas di buka dengan kasar oleh sosok seorang perempuan.

"Di mana yang namanya Rock Lee ?" dengan nada yang lumayan keras hingga bisa didengar semua siswa yang ada di dalam ruang kelas.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun menoleh ke arah seseorang yang baru saja meneriaki nama seseorang, dan alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat sekarang, sosok perempuan yang selama ini ia cari-cari.

.

.

.

.

Sosok perempuan itu berjalan memasuki ruang kelas lalu mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa Rock Lee ada di sini atau tidak ?"

"Kau jawab aku" ia duduk di atas meja yang Sasuke duduki sekarang sambil menarik dasi Sasuke hingga wajah mereka berdekatan terpaut jarak beberapa senti saja, mereka berdua pun mampu merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang saling bertabrakan. _**Emerald**_ dan _**onyx**_ saling bertatapan hingga tanpa disadari meraka telah terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata yang sama-sama begitu memikat.

.

"Ini aku…aku di sini !" jawab seseorang dengan sedikit tergugup-gugup yang namanya baru saja dipanggil oleh sosok perempuan masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ehmm.." sosok perempuan itu berdeham takala ia kembali tersadar dari mata _**onyx **_yang terus memandinginya, ia pun berdiri seraya menggerakkan jarinya mengisyaratkan pria yang ia sebut namanya tadi untuk maju mendekatinya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau ku panggil PANGERAN BADUT!" perempuan itu memberikan penekanan kata pada kata **pangeran badut** cukup keras yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Itu karena kau yang menulis ini, benar ?" sambil memperlihatkan sebuah surat ke wajah Rock Lee.

*Itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama aku melihatmu saat pelajaran olahraga* ia kembali duduk di atas meja Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

"Atau sesuatu yang lebih penting…" sambil mengesek-gesekan kedua kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut stocking berwana hitam.

Melihat itu Rock Lee semakin terlihat gugup dan banyak mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi kerah bajunya.

"Kau menjilat kedua stocking ku!" dengan nada yang sangat dingin membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya bergedik ngeri tubuhpun merinding tanpa disadari. Perempuan itu berdiri sambil memperlihatkan lagi surat cinta itu, dengan tanpa disangka-sangka ia merobek-robek surat cinta itu di depan wajah Rock Lee.

Para siswa yang melihat kejadian itupun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa prihatin dengan kedaan Rock Lee yang sedang terduntuk menangisi surat cintanya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Hinata, ayo kita pergi" perempuan itu memanggil salah satu perempuan yang sedari tadi menunggunya di depan pintu masuk kelas, perempuan itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kelas bersama Hinata seraya meninggalkan Rock Lee yang kini mulai memunguti robek-robekan surat cintanya yang berterbangan kemana-kemana seraya air mata yang terus keluar dengan begitu derasnya.

.

"Lihat…dia seperti itu, Haruno Sakura" Ino mengucapkannya dengan sedikit terdengar ada rasa takut dari nadanya sambil memandangi Rock Lee penuh iba. Yaa, perempuan tadi adalah Haruno Sakura, yang baru saja keluar sehabis mencaci-maki habis-habisan Rock Lee di depan kelas dan merobek-robek surat cintanya hingga tidak tersisa.

_"Haruno…Sakura !"_ Sasuke membatin dalam hati.

"Dia mendapat nilai tertinggi diujian masuk, keluarganya adalah kepala keluarga dari Haruno Grup dan dia luar biasa cantik" Ino yang mengatakan itu sambil melihat ke arah pintu kelas di mana baru saja Sakura dan Hinata keluar tanpa menyadari punggung Sasuke yang terus bergetar dan tanggan yang sudah mengepal.

"Itu hanya kepribadiannya yang benar-benar membenci laki-laki, dari semua laki-laki yang telah menyatakan suka padanya tanpa ampun ditolak dan dia diberi julukan PUTRI SADIS" Ino memberi penekanan kata **putri sadis** yang tadi ia ucapkan seraya kembali memandangi Sasuke sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh hingga ia keluar dari kelas bersama sosok perempuan bernama Hinata yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan pintu masuk.

"…_Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bisa bertemu dengannya secepat ini_" Sasuke membatin dalam hati sambil sedari tadi menahan emosinya.

"_Aku…aku…tidak akan lama lagi…_" Sasuke berbicara sangat pelan hingga terdengar seperti berbisik.

Ino yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke yang mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan raut wajah datar namun sangat sulit diartikan hanya bisa terheran-heran olehnya.

"SASUKE-KUN" teriak Ino yang melihat Sasuke berlari berniat mengejar Sakura. Tapi percuma teriakan Ino tidak membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap…

Sasuke mengejar Sakura yang sudah cukup jauh di koridor sekolah, Sasuke terus berlari hingga ia melihat punggung Sakura dan Hinata yang berjalan dengan sangat santai. Begitu seperti ada yang mengikutinya, Sakura membalikan badannya seraya menghadap ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berhenti berlari, _**emerald **_dan _**onyx **_kembali bertatapan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. _**Emerald**_ yang begitu cerah dan menawarkan ke hangatan, begitu indah untuk dipandang dan _**onyx**_ yang begitu hitam sekelam malam yang seakan-akan mampu menarik seseorang ke dalamnya. Keduanya masih saling berpandangan seakan jarak diantara meraka sangatlah dekat, padahal jarak Sasuke dan Sakura masih sangat jauh terpaut 15 meter dari mereka berdiri sekarang. Begitu mereka tersadar dari dunia fatamorgana yang begitu memabukkan itu untuk tidak melepaskan pandangan mata yang begitu sama-sama sangat memikat, Sakura yang tersadar ketika Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan wajahnya langsung membalikkan badannya seraya langsung melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ruang kelasnya meninggalkan Hinata yang sedari tadi menatap bingung keduanya.

"_Haruno Sakura, …baiklah kita mulai_, a_ku tidak perlu takut lagi, delapan tahun telah berlalu dan inilah saatnya!_" gumam Sasuke dalam hati dengan sedikit tersenyum licik.

"_Pertama-tama aku akan memata-matainya_" sambil melangkah kembali ke kelas. Ino yang melihat Sasuke sudah kembali ke dalam kelas hanya mengangkat sebalah alis seraya menatap heran ke Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**MISI 1 : Temukan Semua Kelemahanya**

Sasuke sedang bersembunyi dibalik salah satu dinding-dinding sekolah seraya mengamati Sakura dari kejauhan.

"_Untuk pertama-tama aku harus mengumpulkan informasi-informasi penting_" gumamnya dalam hati dan kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang sebuah buku catatan kecil dan pena.

Sakura berjalan dengan penuh keanggunan bersama Hinata di sepanjang koridor sekolah, para siswa-siswi yang berselih jalan dengannya di koridor sekolah mau pun yang tidak hanya bisa terkagum-kagum melihat paras wajah cantik serta penuh keanggunan Sakura yang didampingi Hinata yang tidak kalah mempesonnya, tapi para siswa-siswi tidak berani menyapa mereka berdua. Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan yang sedikit membuat Hinata sedikit terkaget, Sakura ia mengisayaratkan Hinata untuk mengikutinya ke taman sekolah yang terlihat sekompok siswi perempuan yang cantik-cantik dan anggun-anggun sedang berkumpul di sebuah meja yang sepertinya khusus dibuatkan untuk mereka.

"_Ternyata dia punya teman !_" gumam Sasuke dalam hati yang sedari tadi terus mengamati Sakura dari kejauhan "_Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Ino, tapi bagaimana caranya dia bisa di kelilingi banyak perempuan-perempuan yang cantik-cantik !_" gumamnya lagi dalam hati yang kemudian membuat sidikit semburat merah tipis muncul di wajahnya keran memikirkan yang tidak-tidak sedikit berbau upss mesum.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"**K..kau ber..bertanya pada ku apa lagi yang ku tau !" Ino berbicara dengan sedikit gugup melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sudah layaknya seorang polisi yang sedang mengintrograsi seorang saksi mata dalam suatu kasus yang mengerikan pikirnya.**

**Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan ke Ino yang sedari tadi ia tanyai hanya berbicara tergagap-gagap dan tidak jelas.**

"**Aku hanya bertanya hal-hal yang umum saja Ino !" ia mulai frustasi dengan gelagat Ino yang dianggapnya terlalu berlebihan karena takut dengan Sakura dan para pengikutnya.**

"**Se..se..sepertinya dia selalu me..menikmati bekal ma..makan siangnya bersama Hinata sa..saja.." Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang ia pakai untuk menanyai Ino kemudian kedua tangannya dengan cepat memegang pundak Ino dengan matanya yang terlihat berkilat tertarik dengan sidik informasi yang didapat. Ino yang baru saja melihat **_**onyx **_**berkilat kepadanya tidak lagi merasa gugup melainkan begitu terpesona dan tanpa sadar ia sudah tinggalkan Sasuke yang entah sudah pergi kemana.**

"…"

"…."

"Ini benar-benar harus diselidiki" Sasuke bersiap-bersiap mengikuti Sakura bersama Hinata sudah yang berniat pergi ketika para teman-teman permpuannya mangjak makan bekal siang mereka di taman bersama-sama.

**.**

**.**

**MISI 2 : Jangan Biarkan Target Menghilang**

Sasuke berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolah berharap bisa menemukan sosok kedua perempuan yang sedari tadi ia amati dari kejauhan, namun sial ia baru saja kehilangan jejak sosok kedua perempuan yang rambutnya sangat-sangat mencolok yaitu merah muda dan hitam mulus, yaa dikarenakan ia baru saja diserang sekelompok siswi-siswi dan benar saja dengan sangat cepat sosok kedua perempuan itu telah menghilang di persimpangan koridor sekolah.

Setelah berhasil kabur dari sekolompok siswi-siswi yang baru saja menyerangnya, Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya mencari kepelosok dan sudut-sudut sekolah dengan keringat-keringat yang sedikit membasahi kerah bajunya, dan tanpa ia sadari ia kembali lagi ke taman yang tadi ditempati para siswi perempuan yang cantik dan anggun itu namun sekarang tempat duduknya sudah kosong semua kemungkinan mereka sudah pergi. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya seraya mendekat kesalah satu bangku yang kosong dan berduduk disana.

"_Ruang perpustakaan, ruang laboratium, atap sekolah, bahkan kembali ke taman sekolah lagi_" Sasuke menyapu keringat-keringat yang kini sudah mulai membasahi wajahnya dengan salah satu tanggannya.

"_Dan masalahnya adalah sekolah ini sangat luas_ _!_" Sasuke mulai berdiri seraya berniat kembali ke kelas berharap bisa mendapatkan informasi yang lain dari Ino, seketika itu juga _**onyx**_ membulat ketika melihat sosok perempuan yang sedari tadi ia ikuti tapi perempuan ini bukanlah perempuan yang mempunyai rambut yang berwarna senada dengan bunga sakura melainkan rambut hitam yang sekelam malam.

"_Hyuuga Hinata.._" gumamnya dalam hati seraya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali seolah itu benar-benar Hinata. Dengan semangat yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali Sasuke mengikuti Hinata berharap bisa menemukan sosok perempuan berambut merah muda, dengan langkah yang santai layaknya seorang ninja dan jarak yang cukup aman untuk tidak kehilangan target yang sedang diamati.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan bungkusan plastik besar penuh makanan yang sepertinya lumayan cukup berat untuk seukuran perempuan seperti dirinya. Hinata dengan sangat cepat membalikkan badannya dan melihat-lihat dengan seksama ke koridor sekolah yang sepi begitu merasa ada yang mengikutinya, Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengkuti Hinata tidak kalah sangat cepat bersembunyi di dinding persimpanga koridor sekolah, setelah ia merasa sudah aman Sasuke sedikit menengok ke arah Hinata yang sepertinya sudah kembali melangkahkan kakinya seraya menuju sebuah gudang tempat menyimpanan alat-alat olahraga yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari keramaian sekolah yang begitu besar ini.

"_Gudang olahraga..,sangat mencurigakan.._" gumam Sasuke dalam hati yang baru saja melihat Hinata masuk ke dalam gudang tempat penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga itu, dengan langkah yang penuh hati-hati ia mendekat ke gudang olahraga dan sidikit mengintip melalui pintu masuk yang seperti tidak tertutup rapat.

"_Akhrinya aku menemukan mu.._" begitu Sasuke baru saja melihat sosok perempuan berambut senada bunga sakura dengan sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya dan raut wajah penuh kemenangan.

.

.

Hinata meletakan bungkusan plastik penuh makan itu di dekat Sakura, seraya membukuk ke arah Sakura.

"Kau sangat lama Hinata !" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan dengan tingkah laku Hinata seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi" Sakura sedikit menaikan nadanya ketika ia berucap tadi seraya menatap ke arah Hinata.

"..A..aku minta maaf.. itu karena aku tidak menemukan dua roti sandwiches daging" Hinata masih membungkuk seraya memohon maaf ke Sakura.

"Kau hanya perlu membawa sesuatu yang lain" seraya salah satu tangan Sakura mengambil roti sandwiches yang tadi di sodorkan Hinata kepadanya.

.

"Uwaaa…." Sasuke sedikit berteriak begitu ada seekor laba-laba merayap dilehernya dan tanpa sengaja sudah membuat kedua sosok perempuan yang sedari tadi berada di dalam sangat terkejut bukan main karena tiba-tiba ada seorang siswa laki-laki terjatuh kedalam gudang dengan sedikit gaya yang tidak elite.

Sasuke mulai berjongkok seraya bersiap berdiri dari posisi ia terjatuh tadi "_Jujur saja meski tubuhku telah terlatih tapi aku masih takut pada serangga…"_ gumam Sasuke dalam hati tanpa menyadari Sakura yang sudah menatapnya dengan aura membunuh dan seperti menuntut sebuah penjelasan darinya.

"_Sial ketahuan…" _Sasuke membatin dalam hati begitu sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya dan menyadari ada aura yang tidak mengenakkan dari sorot mata seseorang.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal yang buruk, aku hanya melihat Hinata datang ke sini…" Sasuke mulai berdiri seraya tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang terus menatapnya dengan aura yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Maksudmu kau tidak menyangka kalau aku akan ada disini ?" Sakura langsung to the point seraya memotong kalimat yang baru akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Itu benar…" jawab Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

"_Mungkinkah ini adalah suatu hal yang dilakukan oleh wanita tercantik di sekolah, makan siang sendirian di gudang penyimpanan alat olah raga dan juga …_" gumam Sasuke dalam hati seraya melirik ke arah samping Sakura yang disana banyak sekali tempat bekal makanan yang sepertinya sudah habis tak tersisa.

"Kau yang di sana" Sasuke kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Sakura sedikit berteriak ke arahnya. "Kau mangangguku, bisakah kau keluar" Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya seraya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan pedulikan aku" balasa Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan kembali melirik ke arah samping Sakura untuk memastikan bahwa itu semua adalah kotak bekal makanan atau bukan karena kotak-kotak itu cukup besar dan sepertinya kotak-kotak itu lebih dari lima buah. Sakura yang menyadari tatapan mata Sasuke bukan tertuju padanya, mengikuti arah padangannya dan alangkah terkujutnya Sakura melihat kotak-kotak bekal makanan yang sepertinya sudah habis semua, ia baru sadar kalau sudah makan terlalu banyak.

Hinata yang melihat kotak-kotak bekal itu sudah habis semua dengan cepat mengambil sebuah roti di dalam kantong plastik seraya menyodorkannya pada Sakura "Ini sandwiches roti mu Sakura". Sakura terkejut dengan yang tiba-tiba Hinata lakukan "Akan ku makan nanti" jawabnya dengan sedikit kesal dan juga malu dengan kebiasannya yang sangat suka makan.

.

.

GRUYUUUKKK…

Sasuke sedikit terkujut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari perut Sakura yang tadi berbunyi cukup keras padahal ia sudah makan sebegitu banyaknya, ketiganya pun teridam cukup lama tanpa ada yang berniat melakukan apa-apa. Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura yang sepertinya sedari tadi terus menunduduk dengan wajah yang sangat merah padam seperti sedang menahan malu dan Hinata yang sepertinya hanya bisa diam saja.

"…Benar juga, aku harus melakukan sesuatu" Sasuke mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mulai kaku tadi seraya mulai melangkah mundur berniat untuk keluar dari gudang. Sakura yang menyadari Sasuke berniat akan kabur dari gudang langsung berdiri dan menatatapnya dengan aura yang sangat mengerikan "Kau beruntung jika bisa pergi hidup-hidup dari sini" Sakura berteriak cukup keras ke arah Sasuke yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"_Dia masih menakutkan seperti dulu_" gumam Sasuke dalam hati yang sudah menjauh dari gudang peralatan olahraga itu dan disaat yang sama pula ia berhasil mendapatkan kartu As dari Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa Hari Kemudian **

"Sasuke" teriak Ino yang baru saja melemparkan bola volly kearah Sasuke. "Kau tau ? Kau dan Sakura sudah semakin dekat".

"Dari mana kau mendengar itu" jawab Sasuke yang kemudian bersiap-siap memukul bola volly yang tadi lemparkan Ino kearahnya.

"Semua perempuan di sekolah membicarakan itu" jawab Ino yang baru saja menangkap bola volly dari pukulan Sasuke.

"_Setelah hari itu, dia selalu melakukan hal-hal yang sangat menggangguku, adakah seorang di bumi ini yang dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kami semakin dekat" _Sasuke membatin dalam hati seraya kembali memukul bola volly yang baru saja di pukul beberapa siswa lainya ke arahnya.

.

**.**

**.**

**MISI 3 : Mengambil Kesempatan di Saat Yang Tepat**

"Sampai jumpa lagi besok" sapa sekolompok siswi perempuan kepada Sakura dan Hinata, Sakura dan Hinata membalas dengan melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum kearah sekompok siswi perempuan itu.

"Hinata" tegur Sakura ketika para siswi-siswi itu sudah menjauh, Hinata menengok kearah Sakura seraya menunggu kalimat apa akan Sakura keluarkan dari mulutnya "Aku meninggalkan tugas sekolahku di dalam kelas… bisakah kau mengambilkannya untuk ku ?" Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya seraya membalas menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh harap, Hinata mengangguk tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa kepada Sakura.

.

.

GRUUYUUKKK…..

Perut Sakura berbunyi cukup keras, padahal ia sudah makan banyak sekali untuk hari ini dan seraya ingin hancur karena terlalu banyak di isi. Sakura memeluk perutnya yang tetap kurus padahal ia sangat suka makan dan baru saja bernyanyi ingin di isi lagi. "_Perutku terus berbunyi karena ada masalah_" gumamnya dalam hati seraya tiba-tiba membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang beberapa hari lalu menyapanya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Apa kau disini sedang menunggu Sasuke ?" begitu mendengar ada yang menyapanya dengan suara yang cukup dingin membuat Sakura terkejut dan dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya kearah datangnya suara tadi

"Kau… pengeran badut" jawab Sakura begitu melihat sosok Rock Lee berdiri di dekatnya.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU ITU !" teriak Rock Lee yang kedua punggunnya sudah mulai bergetar hebat.

"Ahh… aku membuat panggilan yang cocok untuk mu tapi kelihatannya kau tidak puas" balas Sakura dengan tatapan mata yang tidak kalah mengerikan dari Rock Lee.

"DIAM KAU !" teriak Rock Lee lagi seraya dengan sangat cepat salah satu tanggannya menarik rambut panjang Sakura yang terurai, Sakura ingin menghindar namun kalah cepat dengan Rock Lee.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan !" Sakura mulai geram dengan Rock Lee yang tiba-tiba saja menarik rambutnya dan sedikit terkejut dengan salah satu tangan Rock Lee yang memegangi sebuah gunting.

"AKU DITERTAWAKAN OLEH SEMUA ORANG ITU SEMUA KERENAMU !" dengan cepat gunting itu sudah bersiap untuk memotong rambut Sakura.

"_Tidak_…" Sakura membatin dalam hati seraya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Seperti waktu yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti berputar dan *CRUPP !* seperti bukan suara rambut yang terpotong melainkan suara benda yang menusuk benda lainnya. Kejadian yang begitu cepat membuat Rock Lee dan Sakura terdiam cukup lama tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka, begitu Rock Lee kembali tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, gunting yang ia gunakan untuk memotong rambut Sakura kini malah menusuk telapak tangan seseorang cukup dalam.

"…Aku sudah tau kalau kau akan melakukan hal ini !" ucap Sasuke yang baru saja menepis guting Rock Lee dan berakhir tertusuk ditelapak tanggannya.

Rock Lee mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seraya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, seolah sudah yakin dengan yang ia lihat Lee sangat kaget dengan guntingnya yang sudah menancap ditelapak tangan Sasuke cukup dalam dan kini sudah mulai mengluarkan darah. Rock Lee dengan cepat manarik guntingnya dan sejurus kemudian ia berteriak dan lari begitu saja.

"…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura ?" ucap Sasuke seraya memegangi salah satu tanggannya terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Ah" jawab Sakura yang seolah baru saja tersadar dari kejadian tadi ia menatap Sasuke dan beralih ke tangan Sasuke yang terus berdarahan "Kau lah yang seharus…"

"Keselamatan mu lebih penting" dengan cepat Sasuke memotong kata-kata Sakura dan seketika itu membuat Sakura terdiam tanpa berniat melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dan ini bukan apa" Sasuke memegangi tangannya yang berdarahan seraya tersenyum kearah Sakura yang diam terpaku.

.

.

~ Sasuke Pov ~

Harga diri Sakura yang sangat tinggi tidak akan membiarkan rahasianya terbongkar dan terlebih lagi tidak akan membiarkan seorang pahlawan laki-laki menyelamatkannya, kan ? Aku sangat membencinya hanya saja itulah sebabnya aku bersungguh-sungguh berpikir untuk mencari jalan untuknya jatuh cinta kepada ku.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**Seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat gemuk sedang memandangi seorang perempuan yang baru saja membuang bingkisan bunga darinya begitu saja seraya berucap dengan nada yang sangat dingin.**

"…**Aku tidak akan menjadi seorang seperti mu PIGGY !" ucap perempuan itu seraya kemudian menjauh dari sosok anak laki-laki gemuk yang terdiam tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.**

**.**

**O.o.o.o.O**

**.**

**O.o.o.o.O**

.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnnya seraya langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil memandangi talapak tanggan kanannya yang sudah berperban "_Tunggu saja Sakura_" gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

~ Normal Pov ~

"Sasuke… ini ada sebuah surat untuk mu, boleh ibu membacanya?" Mikoto memasuki kamar Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan sebuah surat kepadanya.

"Tahan bu !" Sasuke langsung berdiri seraya dengan cepat mengambil sebuah surat yang ada ditangan ibunya kemudian ia mendorong ibu dengan perlahan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan sangat cekatan tangan itu membuka sebuah surat tersebut. "…Ah mungkinkah aku ketahuan dengan mudah ?" Sasuke membatin dalam hati yang seketika itu juga membuatnya langsung sweetdrop dan dengan raut wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan. Yaa surat itu Cuma berisikan satu kalimat yaitu *PIGGY* dengan ukuran font yang besar dan berwarna merah.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**Bagaimana dengan chapter kedua saya ? Membosankan yaa ! -_-**

**Saya terharu loh ketika baca review kalian ! saya bener-bener nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa kecuali ucapan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya ^^**

**Review kalian bisa membantu semangat saya untuk ngetik *ngelirik favorite author supaya baca dan dikasih review #DUAK**

**Oke, itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan. Terimakasih yah atas semuanya ^^**


End file.
